


Arrow Text

by Ash116



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Bonding, Family, Friendship, Gen, Other, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-17 07:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11270766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash116/pseuds/Ash116
Summary: One shot fics about team arrow texting. :)





	1. Chapter 1

_**TQ- Ollie, help it's looking at me.** _

_**TQ- It's getting closer!** _

_**OQ- What is it!?** _

_**TQ- I** t_' _ **s horrible and hideous!** _

_**OQ- Thea, you have to be more specific.** _

_**TQ- It's looking at me with its beady little eyes!** _

_**(Pic Sent)** _

_**OQ- Thea. Are you being serious!?** _

_**TQ- I need a way out!** _

_**OQ- Thea... Really why can't you just get along?** _

_**TQ- No! I can't. I have to leave. If you're not going to help I'll text someone else.** _

_**\--------** _

_**5 min later.** _

_**OQ- Speedy, why did I get an alert from the security company saying that the fire alarm went off?** _

_**TQ- You said you weren't going to help! So I asked someone who would. At least they understood!** _

_**OQ- Asking for her help was unnecessary.** _

_**TQ- I beg to differ. Anyways I have to go. I'm having lunch with my soon to be sister-in-law.** _

_**OQ - T**_ _**hea!** _

_**TQ- What!? At least she will be when you finally get rid of the EWR! Seriously Ollie, what do you see in her! Get your head out of your a** already!** _

_**OQ -_-** _

_**TQ- G2G Bye! XOXO Speedy :)** _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy and Thea plan a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Found this prompt on tumblr and thought it was perfect for Roy and Thea. :)

_**Roy H. - ‘Wait you like me???’** _

_**Roy H. - ‘For my personality???’** _

_**Thea Q. - ‘I know. I was surprised too.’** _

_**Thea Q. - ‘So?'** _

_**Roy H. - ‘Sorry. What was the question?’** _

_**Thea Q. - 'The question I was about to ask was, if you’d like to go out to dinner with me?’** _

_**typing…** _

_**Roy H. - ‘I’d like that.’** _

_**Thea Q. - ‘Good! Pick me up at 7:00 tomorrow.’** _

_**Roy H. - ‘Can’t wait.’** _

_**Thea Q. - ;)** _


End file.
